


But Why Does it Say Daddy?

by illbehonest_ilie



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Modern AU, doctor mechanic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:17:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6185575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illbehonest_ilie/pseuds/illbehonest_ilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke wakes up one morning thinking it would be a regular day but who knew one mug could ruin everything. Well not everything, just that particular morning.</p><p>or </p><p>the one where Clarke finds a mug that says "daddy" and is surprised to see who it actually belongs to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Why Does it Say Daddy?

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just came to me and it made me laugh, so I wrote it. And it's stupid and terrible.

It was early when Clarke walked into the kitchen. She knew her mother would still be asleep and Clarke was glad because her mother had been working almost non-stop at the hospital. There was promise of pancakes, but Clarke decided her mother’s rest was far more important than pancakes. So coffee and toast would have to suffice.

Clarke grabbed the first mug she saw on the drying rack next the sink. She set the mug on the counter and turned around to turn on the coffee maker and when she turned back around she finally had a good look at the mug. 

It was a white cream colour and written in big black letters was the word “daddy.” Clarke picked up the mug again and gave it a once over. When she first picked it up, she was sure she didn’t recognise it. As an avid collector of colourful and fancy mugs, this one was too plain for her mom’s taste.

“Who’s ‘daddy’?” Clarke asked aloud.

While examining the mug, Clarke almost didn’t hear the door to her mom’s room open and close again followed by light footsteps. Clarke looked up and saw Raven walking toward her.

Raven walked into the kitchen wearing only grey boy shorts and a shirt that definitely belonged to Clarke’s mother. Raven looked around the kitchen searching for something while Clarke stood there, jaw practically touching the floor.

“Mornin’.” Raven said as if nothing were out of the ordinary. As if walking out of Clarke’s mom’s room was the everyday norm. Which of course it wasn’t. She continued her search for the thing that Clarke would soon learn was the mug she was holding. “Oh, there’s my mug, thanks Clarke.”

Clarke didn’t react when Raven snatched the mug from her hands and proceeded to pour herself a steaming cup of coffee. Raven moved around the kitchen with such comfort while she prepared herself her coffee.

To say the least, Clarke was flabbergasted at the sight of her best friend in her kitchen after coming out of Abby’s room. She was lost for words but still on the inside, the words that she wanted to say would’ve cut through steel.

Raven finished preparing her coffee and leaned against the counter opposite Clarke.

Raven slurped her coffee in an obviously cocky way and said, “‘Sup.” She was smirking now.

Clarke heard the door to her mom’s room open again and she turned around to see her mom finally make an appearance. Abby stopped when she saw Clarke standing in the kitchen next to her under dressed companion from last night.

“Clarke, honey. I didn’t know you were home. I thought you were staying at Octavia’s. What time did you get in?” Abby said while putting on a sweater that she grabbed from the back of the bar stool because she was also inappropriately dressed in only a sports bra and pajama bottoms.

Clarke ignored her mother’s question and asked a question of her own. “Mom, can you please explain to me why my best friend is half naked in our kitchen drinking from a cup that says ‘daddy’?”

Raven was the one to break the uncomfortable silence with her laughter. Both Griffin woman looked at the girl who was now laughing like a mad woman.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’ll let you two talk this over.” Raven tried her best to calm herself but anytime she looked at her best friend’s face she would fail and laugh all over again. She walked over to Abby and placed a kiss on her cheek but also very close to her lips.

Raven looked back at Clarke and burst out laughing again and she laughed all the way to Abby’s room and even with the door closed, they could still hear her laughing.

“Clarke, I can explain. Raven and I are-” Abby began but Clarke quickly interrupted with a question that Abby didn’t quite expect.

“But why does it say ‘daddy’ on her mug?” Clarke shouted.

There was a moment of silence before there was a reply, but it didn’t come from Abby.

Through the closed door Raven yelled, “Because that’s what she calls me.” Which was followed by another howl of laughter and the sound of something falling on the floor that Clarke knew was Raven falling on the floor.

Abby groaned and stifled a laugh but composed herself when she saw the look on her daughter’s face. But even then she understood why Raven laughed anytime she looked at Clarke’s face. 

Abby tried to explain everything but all Clarke cared about was the stupid mug. As her mother explain the nature of her relationship with Raven, all Clarke could think about was the word ‘daddy’ over and over again in her head.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like, check out my tumblr... [ginavstheworld](http://www.ginavstheworld.tumblr.com/)


End file.
